


A Very Happy Birthday

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis gets some very fun and special gifts from Gladio for his birthday





	A Very Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday smut fic to our dorky prince, it's mostly Noct bottoming but Gladio does at the end so if that's not your thing you can skip over it. Thank you for reading.（ ͡◕ ᴗ◕)つ♡

Noctis wasn’t exactly sure what he would find waiting for him at his apartment but whatever it was he knew it would be great, especially after seeing that twinkle in his lover’s eyes after the man purred out those delicious words into his ear.

_“I’ll be waiting for you in bed after all this is over, birthday boy.”_

Gladio had slipped away not long after that, leaving the prince to will done the hard-on that sprung forward and navigates the ballroom his party is currently being held in by himself, awkwardly mingling with people he either doesn’t know or like. Thankfully his father takes pity on him and ends the festivities early, thinking his son’s strange behavior is from being exhausted and even allowing him to flee the scene before he is hounded by people still wanting to rub elbows. 

Noctis fumbles with his keys at his door, cursing constantly under his breath until he gets the door open, him than almost falling over as he frantically removes his shoes and zips to his room. There, he finds his lover sprawled across the bed naked with a bow tied around his neck and a come hither look on his face. There was also a large gift bag from a store Noctis has become quite familiar with since the young couple started adding friskier activities to their bedroom time. 

“Well well, the man of the hour finally arrived.” Gladio says in a husky tone as he shifts to a sitting position, lifting one of his muscled legs up and feathering his foot up Noct’s thigh and against his bulge. 

“You could have taken me with you, jerk.” Noctis huffs out with a smile on his face as he begins unbuttoning his shirt before moving to his pants.

“It would have been rude for you to have left early, and besides,” Gladio begins and stands before his prince, leaning down slowly and brushing his lips against the others. “I had some things to prepare.”

Noctis reaches his hands up and tangles them in Gladio’s thick hair, tugging softly yet with enough force to bring his head down, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. The two tumble backward still lip-locked with Gladio landing against the bed and Noctis over him until their positions are switched with wase by the shield, him breaking the kiss and nipping at his lover’s neck. 

Noctis lets out a soft mix of a moan and a giggle as he writhes about on the bed. “So what do you plan on doing to me?”

“Well,” the brunette says and nips against his neck again. “whatever you want me to. Take you quick and rough, slow and gentle, or slow and rough. To get you off with oral and fingering. Tied up and spanked. Rimmed. Whatever your little heart desires, I will do it for you.” Gladio says with a husky tone and leans up to press kisses to Noct’s lips.

Noctis begins to think. What to choose? Maybe something he wanted to try but was too shy to ask? Stick with what he knows will make him orgasm hard? 

“Mmm, some nice foreplay to start.” 

“As you wish.” 

Gladio begins by pressing tender kisses against Noctis’ soft and headed flesh. Working his way down from his neck to his collarbone where he teasingly drags his teeth against before resuming his venture downwards, lavishing quick flicks of his tongue to each of Noct’s nipples. A hearty moan spills from Noct’s lips and he arches up from the bed, becoming more and more turned on as Gladio plays with him by adding in tender bites and sucks. Gladio stops when he arrives at Noctis’ slightly toned adonis and glances up, the two men locking eyes. A shiver runs down the prince’s spine in anticipation and he’s not disappointed as a warm wet tongue dips into the groove, following the trail down and gliding back up across the other side. 

“Ah.” Noctis chokes out and gasps as the tongue cascades down, moving past his hardened cock to his thigh. 

The feather-soft kisses resume down one leg, then the other until Gladio returns to his lover’s dick, caressing a finger over the tip teasingly. He sticks his tongue out and flits it over the head as his hands slide up across Noctis’ stomach, him then licking the cock head like a lollipop as he carefully drags his nails back down. Strong hands rest against thin hips, keeping them in place as Gladio gets to work, wrapping his lips over the tip of his lover’s cock, sucking and swirling his tongue over it.

“Ah, yes. Keep going, make me come.” the prince commands and moans.

Gladio chuckles softly, the reverberation making Noctis cry sharply and attempt to arch his back. But the attention to his dick stops suddenly and the rustling of a bag catches his attention, looking over he watches as Gladio pulls the bag over that make Noct giddy for what's to come. 

“Pick something you like.” Gladio tells him and tips the bag over.

Noctis focuses his eyes on the contents inside, finding something rather quickly that lights a fire in his belly. “These look fun.” he says and pulls out a bullet vibrator and a bottle of flavored lube.

The bullet vibrator is set aside as Gladio takes the lube to prep his prince, slicking up a couple of fingers and slipping them inside his hole to loosen him up. The vibrator replaces the digits and is set to low, its soft hums being heard until they are drowned out by moans and groans as Gladio retakes Noct’s cock into his mouth. The mix of the rumbling toy inside him and his cock being sucked fill Noctis with feelings of euphoria, him not lasting long and coming down Gladio’s throat which the man swallows down with ease. Gladio continues bobbing his head up and down the now flaccid cock before letting it fall from his mouth, his lips curling into a sensual smile as he watches the sweaty and panting man on the bed. 

“Would you like for me to continue or do you want to rest for a bit?”

Noctis wipes sweat from his brow and softly pants as the vibrator continues its slow dance. “Keep going. Maybe even put that flavored lube to use.”

“All right.” Gladio replies and flips Noctis over onto his belly in one swift motion, making the smaller man chuckle loudly. 

The vibrator is removed and Gladio guides Noct’s hips up, exposing his ass to the air and giving the shield access to begin groping the soft cheeks. He spreads them apart revealing the lube slick hole in between and rubs his thumb over the spot, then leans in and rolls his tongue over the spot. Noctis’ breath hitches sharply and he begins to moan pleasantly as the warm tongue licks against his hole until it delves inside with the help of fingers keeping him open. He moans and rolls his hips slowly as Gladio flicks his tongue around inside, him then letting out a pleased noise as lips encase his hole and suck. Noctis turns his head to look back at his lover, watching the man’s face flush and how content he looked as he pleasured him. His eyes drift lower and catch sight of the large cock hanging between his boyfriend’s muscled thighs, he subconsciously licks his lips as the large organ bobs with each of Gladio’s movements.

“Hey, stop for a second.” Noctis orders and shifts away. “Lay down.”

“As you wish.” Gladio says with a grin and does as told.

Noctis grabs up the bottle of flavored lube and pours some over Gladio’s dick, then repositions himself with his face over his lover’s cock and his lower half near Gladio’s face. The large man grabs his hips and shifts them slightly, giving him access to Noct’s hole again and resuming his licking. Noctis gives the half-erect cock before him a few jerks to coat it more in the lube, leaning down and enclosing his mouth over the cock head before pulling back and furrowing his brows. 

“That’s really sweet, what is it.”

“Birthday cake.” Gladio says in between licks. 

Noctis begins to chuckle and smile at the choice before taking the large cock into his mouth again, moaning and slurping as he dips up and down. Gladio pulls his face back and rubs a finger in a circular motion over the pucker, watching with glee as Noctis wiggles his hips and moans, himself moaning lowly as his dick is sucked. He presses two fingers in and rubs against the sensitive walls inside, constantly touching against the bundle of nerves he knows will send his partner into a fit of glee. And it does as Noctis gasps and kets the cock drop from his mouth, cheeks flush and eyes clenched tightly as he pants quickly from the sensation. He attempts to regain his mind and resume pleasuring Gladio, finding it difficult to do as the fingers thrust much quicker and rougher. Another quaking orgasm strikes the prince, him crying out with his top half lying flush against Gladio’s heated body as he comes across the man’s chest. He carefully is shifted onto the bed as Gladio goes to grab up some tissues to clean up the mess across his pecs, him returning and lifting Noct’s head up for a kiss. 

“You enjoying yourself?”

“Absolutely.” Noctis puffs out and smiles pleased. He leans in and nips Gladio’s lower lip in play. “One more time.”

“Oh? Are we being daring and wanting to try to beat our record?”

“Mmm hmm.” Noctis turns to face Gladio, pushing himself up on his elbows and swaying his legs enticingly. 

Gladio grins and crawls back onto the bed, leaning over his boyfriend and kissing him deeply. He lays him back and grabs up his hips, holding them in place as he lines up his cock with the prepared hole. Gladio slides in with ease and bottoms out, both men moaning, one from being filled and the other from the tightness around him. 

“How do you want it?”

“Quick and rough.”

Noctis grips the bedsheets under him and flings his head back as Gladio does just that, pistoning his hips rhythmically and slamming into his lover relentlessly. His senses go haywire with little sparks shooting through his nerves. It was slightly painful and his body was tired from everything prior, yet the pleasure and his lust were stronger, fueling him to not call for an end the act. Gladio shifts their positions for better leverage, hooking Noct’s legs in the crook of his arms and leaning over him to anchor his hands against the bed that begins to rock quickly under the force of his thrusting. Noctis ungrips the sheets and wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck, pulling his down into a carnal kiss and cursing against his lips as overstimulation takes over. 

“F-fuck yes! Gladio, I-” Noctis cries until his body seizes up. Mouth hung open in a silent scream and teary eyes closed tightly as a third orgasm hits, him then letting out a shuddering cry before going slack. 

Gladio pulls out and jerks himself to completion, tipping his head back and gasping until every last drop is out. He leans back down and peppers kisses against Noct’s sweaty forehead and hairline before pressing a tender one to his lips. 

“Thank you. This was the best gift ever.” Noctis pants out and smiles tiredly. 

“Hmm, better than that new game Prompto got you?” Gladio teases as he lays grabs up more tissues to clean them up with, him then laying down on the bed and pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

“Well, maybe the second-best.” Noctis says and laughs as Gladio playfully pinches an ass cheek. “Nah, I’m kidding, this was the best.”

Noctis snuggles closer against the warm body holding him, drifting off into a comforting sleep. 

He awakens some time later and shifts about, feeling Gladio’s strong arms still enveloping him but not to the point where he can’t move and turns to check the clock, seeing it’s quarter to midnight and still technically his birthday. A friskiness takes over him and he reaches over to the bag, looking inside at the other goodies he passed up earlier. A riding crop, fuzzy handcuffs, a blindfold, candles made of edible wax, a double-headed dildo, and intriguingly enough, a collar with a leash. This reminds him of something he always wanted to do yet was too shy to ask but he wills up the courage and nudges Gladio awake, smiling at him with a sensual glint in his eyes.

“You look like you’re up to no good.” Gladio says raspily and yawns as he shifts to lean against his elbows. 

“It’s all good and it’ll be the perfect way to end my birthday.”

“You want another present?” 

“Hey, you said it the other day, I’m spoiled and greedy.” 

“That’s because you took my fries. So what do you want?” 

Noctis grins and brandishes the collar to his lover. “You to wear this while riding me.”

Gladio’s smile fades away and is replaced by shock with his cheeks turning rosy. “You want me to- Oh, umm, okay. Yeah.” he says and sits up. 

Noctis sits up and places the collar around Gladio’s neck then checks the tightness by pushing two fingers between the item and his lover’s neck.

“It okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Gladio says, his cheeks still red. 

“You’ve ridden me before.” Noctis chuckles and grins. “Or were you expecting me to wear this?”

“Maybe. But it’s fine, all for the birthday boy.” Gladio says and picks up the lube, prepping himself quickly and lathering up Noctis’ half-hard cock until its fully erect. 

Gladio carefully straddles Noctis’ thighs and takes hold of his cock, lining it up with his entrance and slowly lowering himself until the tip pushes past. He sinks down in one swift motion, gasping out deeply and locking eyes with the younger man. Noct’s lips curl into a desire filled yet sleepy smile as he grips the leash in his hand, him giving it a slight pull to signal for Gladio to move. Large muscled hips rise up until only the tip of the cock remains inside, then slowly descends down flush against the body below. 

“Go faster.” Noctis orders and gives a tug to the leash.

Gladio does as told and rocks his hips quicker, gasping and moaning as his insides are teased with each motion. Noct’s eyes lock upon Gladio’s bouncing pecs, reaching his free hand up to cup one and rubbing a finger over a nipple. Gladio takes hold of his cock and begins pumping it in tandem with his hips moving until a yank of the leash makes him stop. 

“Lean down for me.” Noctis purrs and smashes their lips together in a hungry kiss once Gladio complies. He pulls back and gives his lover a playful look. “Now, stop and move to your hands and knees.”

“Ah, you’re taking initiative for once, and here I thought I’d have to wait for my birthday.” Gladio razzes and gets on all fours. He yips in surprise when something unfamiliar swats against his ass. 

Looking back, he sees the riding crop in Noct’s hand, the young man waving it back and forth admonishingly as he slides himself inside his lover. Gladio braces himself on the bed and begins rocking his hips back, mistakenly starting off slow which earns him a crack from the riding crop that sends him rearing back. Noctis grips the leash tightly and pulls on it to where Gladio’s head is yanked carefully up, allowing Noct to see the glazed look in his amber eyes and how utterly debauched he looks. It was a rare treat for him since he was the one usually on the receiving end. 

“Shit, oh f-fuck this is great.” Gladio gasps out, his voice stuttering and becoming hoarse as he grunts and moans loudly. He lets out a sharp gasp after being struck again, even wincing slightly at the sting from it.

Noctis catches the expression and frowns. “Sorry.”

“Nah. It’s, uh, fine. Just try not to hit the same spots back to back. Oh, gods yes.” 

He still feels bad and drops the item aside along with the leash, grabbing up both of Gladio’s hips with his now free hands and pounding into him quickly. Both fill the room with an out of tune chorus of grunts, moans, and swears until Noctis begins to come for the fourth time that night, snapping his hips in quick rough motions before slipping out. He reaches under Gladio’s large frame and pumps him to completion, feather tender kisses to his warm and sweaty back the whole way through. They tumble onto the messy sheets and tangle themselves up in each other's limbs, caressing sweaty and heated flesh lovingly as they kiss. 

“Happy birthday my love.”

“Thank you.” he responds and reaches up to remove the collar, tossing it aside and snuggling up under Gladio’s chin where he finally falls into a satisfied and deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Catlady1386?lang=en)


End file.
